


Worth the trouble

by Korijhones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Cute, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Funny, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijhones/pseuds/Korijhones
Summary: I don't know about the tags, but it's a small one shot that I wrote a while ago about papa Cor and baby Prompto... Well something like that.Cor didn't know how to take care of a child, but he still tried."... during the first months you were a quiet little boy and everything was fine, until one day you decided that being a well behaved child was not your thing and you became a complete demon"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Worth the trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this about a year ago, cause I like the idea of Cor being Prompto's dad and then I saw a picture and this story came to my mind, so I did this.
> 
> I am not a native english speaker, so there might be a lot of typos, so If you could be so kind as to point them to me I'll try to make it better.
> 
> Thank you.

Prompto was looking through Cor's things in hopes of finding a picture of him when he was little that he required for a school assignment, when he came across a funny and peculiar photograph.

In it stood a shirtless Cor, completely carefree making breakfast, while a small blond baby sat in his place, thanks to what he assumed had been Cor's night shirt.

He couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, the scene in the photograph was touching, but also too funny and he needed to know the reason why his father had held him to the chair in that way.

Still laughing, he took the picture and went down the stairs hoping to find the oldest still having breakfast before going to work.

"Guess what I found!" - He yelled as he took a seat in front of Cor, laughing in amusement at the surprised face he made. 

"A brush for your wild chocobo feathers?" Cor asked raising an eyebrow while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, my hair isn't that messy," he complained running a hand through the tousled hair that he hadn't brushed yet. "And no, I found this," he finished saying, stamping the photograph on the table in front of him so that Cor could observe it. .

"Astrals no!" Cor shouted, passing a hand over his face in frustration "I had forgotten that photograph existed, I'm going to kill Clarus!" 

"Clarus, Gladio's father? ... You mean he was the one who took the picture?" Prompto Asked incredulous, noticing for the first time that indeed the photo had to have been taken by a third person, judging by the angle and the clear fact that Cor was too busy and he was just a baby, so neither of them could have taken the picture.

"Yes, that Clarus, do I know any other Clarus?" Cor asked with a slight tone of exasperation.

"Hmm no, I guess not... Anyway, why was I tied up in the chair with your shirt?" The blond asked finally, watching as Cor sighed and took the picture between his hands.

"Well, as you know, you came into my life when you were just a small baby and I had zero experience babysitting. But during the first months you were a quiet little boy and everything was fine, until one day you decided that being a well behaved child was not your thing and you became a complete demon" Cor let out a small laugh when remembering everything that he had suffered because of it.

"Hey! I was a baby, it's not my fault that baby shows taught me to be hyperactive" he defended himself crossing his arms, even though Cor hadn't said anything to him.

"Yes well, up to that moment I had never had problems for you to stay still at the table and take your food, so we did not have a baby seat and that day was definitely a nightmare, you ran everywhere, throw away your bottle of milk and your bowl of baby food, I had no idea what to do to make you stay still, so I called the only one I knew who had experience with young children, Clarus. And I was so desperate for you to stay put, I decided to make you sit in the chair and hold you with my shirt until Clarus arrived. That damn man came when I was preparing coffee while you were sitting there, finally calmed down, he laughed and took the picture. He still had the nerve to give it to me in print during a meeting, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life"

Cor finished his story with a smile on his face, maybe the unexpected paternity had been something difficult for him at first, but there were definitely moments that were worth remembering and although he still resented Clarus for only having made fun of him in his time of need and after rubbing it in his face in front of others, he was grateful to have that moment captured in a photograph to always remember.

"Wow, I had no idea," Prompto whispered, taking the photo from Cor's hands again, he would definitely take that photo to his class, the task was to find a photo as a child and write the story behind it to tell the class And that was a story that deserved to be told, because it showed how much Cor really cared.

"Aren't you late for school?" Cor asked, getting up to go to his side and hug him tightly to say goodbye and walk him to the door.

"See you later, I love you dad" he said goodbye with a smile on his face as he put the photo in his backpack and got on his bike.

Cor stood at the door watching him leave, with a slight smile on his face. Maybe it had been difficult at first and they both had difficulties at times, but he was glad to have received the blonde in his life and to be able to represent the father figure that the boy deserved, because even if he did not admit it, hearing him say "I love you dad" Every morning, made all his troubles worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't figure it out how to insert the picture, but here is a link to pinterest with that same image. 
> 
> https://pin.it/6OHmXtu
> 
> So it is very short, but I thought it was worth sharing it cause It just makes me smile everytime I remember it lol. 
> 
> I was going to add the picture that inspired me, but I don't know how and don't have the source, it is posted on my Facebook though, I'll try to see a way to show it so you can have a better idea of how baby Prom was tied to the chair.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and if you want to leave a coment it is most welcome, even if it's just to yell at me or something for my bad grammar.


End file.
